


Верное сердце

by Little_Unicorn



Series: Пока музыка длится [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A little angst, M/M, Romance, a little fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: После сделанного в метель предложения пожениться пришло время планировать свадьбу. А может, и нет.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Пока музыка длится [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723462
Kudos: 5





	Верное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> A translation "WHILE THE MUSIC LASTS series" ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/56756 ) by mydogwatson
> 
> Сиквел «Сохраняя тепло».

Поделись со мной этой клятвой,  
И на все времена наши души будут переплетены.  
Придут бури, но мы никогда не расстанемся,  
Так как каждый из нас завещает другому верное сердце.

«Верное сердце» – Бет Нильсон Чепмен

***

Неудивительно, что вся эта история с женитьбой прошла не так гладко, как можно было бы надеяться. Что было удивительно, так это то, что не Шерлок Холмс вызвал первую вспышку, а спокойный и уравновешенный Джон Ватсон.

Конечно, любое начинание, которое начиналось с предложения руки и сердца, произнесённого в то время, как участники были пойманы в ловушку валлийской метели, ожидая того, что замёрзнут насмерть в ту ночь, вероятно, было в любом случае шатким началом.

Собственно говоря, именно эти особые обстоятельства и привели к самому первому осложнению.

Правда заключалась в том, что хотя Джон Ватсон был весьма компетентным солдатом, время от времени опытным драчуном, невысоким человеком без наполеоновского комплекса, но более чем достаточно уверенным в себе, у него всё же были моменты... неуверенности. Бывали дни, когда для него оставалось полной загадкой, каким образом обыкновенному, несколько ущербному человеку удавалось привлечь внимание (и, по-видимому, привязанность) такого чуда, каким был Шерлок Холмс.

А от этих сомнений оставался всего лишь один шаг до того, чтобы задаться вопросом о предложении пожениться. Как он уже сказал, Джон действительно считал, что шансы на то, что Шерлок примет его предложение во время романтического ужина у Анджело, невелики, но кто откажется от такого предложения, если думает, что они никогда не смогут выбраться из замёрзшей машины?

Можно даже сказать, что Джон Ватсон начал нервничать.

Действительно ли он знал человека, на котором собирался жениться? По-видимому, нет, потому что он действительно не ожидал реакции Шерлока Холмса на одного беспокойного доктора.

Джон сидел на кухне, задумчиво делая глотки утреннего кофе, когда вошёл Шерлок. Синий шелковый халат был небрежно завязан поверх... ну, в общем, под ним ничего не было. Несмотря на их почти смертельный опыт предыдущего дня, Шерлок выглядел весьма всем довольным, что было для него нечто совершенно новым. Но это казалось кстати.

Налив себе чаю, он подошёл к столу и сел рядом с Джоном. Одного взгляда на Джона было достаточно, чтобы Шерлок побледнел.

– У тебя есть сомнения, – сказал тот ровным голосом.

Конечно, так оно и было, но Джон только покачал головой, ещё не совсем готовый что-то сказать. Неужели он действительно ожидал, что у Шерлока хватит терпения? Очевидно, добрый доктор был не слишком рационален.

Воцарилось долгое молчание, во время которого Джон никак не мог встретиться взглядом с Шерлоком. Неужели он боялся увидеть там отражение своих собственных сомнений?

Молчание длилось достаточно долго, чтобы Шерлок успел выйти из кухни, переодеться в тёмный костюм и фиолетовую рубашку, а затем снова появиться рядом. Джон всё ещё сидел за столом.

Джон знал, что сейчас ему нужно что-то сказать.

– Шерлок, – начал он, – я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что если ты... ну, эти обстоятельства вряд ли были нормальными, не так ли? Так что если при свете дня ты о чём-то пожалеешь, я пойму.

И вот тут Шерлок снова стал Шерлоком. Его лицо стало пустым, а слова, когда они прозвучали, были резкими и ледяными.

– Очевидно, ты сожалеешь о том, что произошло. Не чувствуй себя связанным тем, что ты сказал. Во всяком случае, это была, несомненно, глупая идея. – С этими словами он схватил пальто и, громыхая ботинками, сбежал вниз по семнадцати ступенькам.

К тому времени, когда Джон действительно понял, что произошло, и поспешил к окну, Шерлок уже садился в кэб. Будь он проклят; любой нормальный человек всё ещё стоял бы на обочине, подняв одну руку вверх, когда мимо беспечно проезжали кэбы.

– Чёрт побери, – пробормотал Джон, возможно, обращаясь к черепу, поскольку никто другой не мог его услышать.

Он уже знал, что совершил ужасную глупую ошибку. Всё, что ему нужно было сделать, это вспомнить ясноглазого и счастливого мужчину, который вошёл в кухню, и сравнить его с пустым холодным лицом того, кто только что ушёл.

У Шерлока не было никаких сомнений. По какой-то причине (которая в значительной степени должна была быть любовью, не так ли?), он действительно хотел жениться на обычном человеке, который сделал ему предложение посреди снежной бури. Чёрт возьми, он бы сказал «Да», даже сидя у Анджело. Во всяком случае, так было до тех пор, пока идиот Джон не позволил своей дурацкой неуверенности взять верх. Джон понимал, что, что бы ни случилось, он никогда не простит себе, что с лица Шерлока исчезло выражение чистого счастья.

Он, конечно же, знал, куда поедет Шерлок, и, поскольку это была чрезвычайная ситуация, Джон даже сам поймал кэб. [Хотя потребовалось несколько минут отчаянного размахивания руками, чтобы заставить одного из них остановиться.] Он подумал о том, чтобы сделать крюк до ювелирного магазина и купить кольцо. Но часть фантазии, которую он создал в своём сознании за последние несколько недель, включала в себя то, что они ходили по магазинам и выбирали кольца вместе.

Когда он вошёл в лабораторию, то не удивился, увидев склонившегося над телом Шерлока. Не было ничего удивительного и в том, что Молли, как всегда, находилась рядом. Она поприветствовала его улыбкой; как обычно, дружелюбное выражение лица было тронуто лишь намёком на размышление. Хотя это никогда не было сказано, Джон знал, что она всё ещё надеется, что однажды он уйдёт. Ничего страшного, конечно, просто может быть новая подружка или внезапное желание вести нормальную жизнь. А потом, не обращая внимания на то, что теперь всем стало известно об их отношениях с Шерлоком, она, казалось, верила, что её шанс ещё придёт.

Он чуть не сказал «Не сегодня». Никогда, по крайней мере, если Шерлок простит ему его глупость.

Шерлок, разумеется, совершенно не обратил внимания на него появление.

– Молли, – вежливо обратился к ней Джон. – Не могла бы ты оставить нас на несколько минут одних?

Она покачала головой.

– Я помогаю Шерлоку.

Тихое фырканье, раздавшееся рядом с трупом, заставило её нахмуриться. Затем она просто быстро кивнула и ушла.

Шерлок что-то мурлыкал себе под нос, рассматривая скальп мертвеца.

Джон мог бы мимолётно оплакать морг как место для романтики, но это было не хуже – и уж точно более знакомо – чем взятая напрокат машина в метель. Он просто посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Не мог бы ты на минутку отойти от мёртвого тела? – попросил он. Как начало романтической декларации эти слова были, вероятно, беспрецедентны.

Шерлок нахмурился, но тут же снял перчатки, надетые для осмотра.

– В любом случае я закончил, – решительно сообщил он. – Тебе не нужно было приходить. Ты мне здесь не нужен.

Возможно, эти слова причинили ему боль, но Джон решил, что вполне заслужил их, поэтому промолчал. Вместо этого он опустился на колени, что сделало разницу в росте между ними ещё более абсурдной. Он взял руку Шерлока в свои.

– Я просто идиот.

Шерлок только кивнул.

– Но я люблю тебя. Может быть, ты забудешь о моей прежней глупости и согласишься на моё предложение пожениться?

Через мгновение Шерлок тоже опустился на колени. Он пристально посмотрел на Джона.

– Я... думал...

Джон улыбнулся.

– И я думал... ну, я не мог поверить, что ты действительно хочешь этого.

– Джон, – сказал Шерлок тем же тоном, которым обычно называл его идиотом, или тем, которым мог бы сказать что-то вроде «Дорогой», если бы он был таким человеком, чтобы сказать что-то подобное. Чего он определённо не делал и никогда не сделает. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда кто-то мог услышать это слово, даже сам Джон. – Как я уже сказал, Джон, да, я согласен. Надеюсь, ты не заставишь меня снова повторяться.

– Не буду... по крайней мере, до того самого вечера. Я думаю, что это традиция.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– В тот день я с радостью это скажу.

Джон негромко хихикнул. Ну, это было действительно хихиканье, но он всегда предпочитал думать о себе как о смеющемся, а не как о хихикающем человеке. Шерлок наклонил голову для нежного поцелуя.

Когда через несколько минут Молли вернулась, они сидели рядом и тихо разговаривали.

– Ну что, Шерлок, я продолжу вскрытие? – нетерпеливо спросила она.

Он едва взглянул на неё.

– О, как тебе будет угодно. Я уже ухожу.

– Но я думала, что ты этого хочешь.

Шерлок вскочил и потянул Джона за руку.

– Сегодня нет времени на печень. Нам нужно купить кольца.

Джон успел лишь мельком увидеть испуганное выражение лица Молли, прежде чем Шерлок потащил его за дверь.

И если сама мысль о том, чтобы действительно планировать свадьбу с Шерлоком Холмсом, всё ещё немного пугала, то Джон Ватсон был солдатом и драчуном. Он мог бы это сделать.

***

**Примечание переводчика:**

«Faithful Heart» – Beth Nielson Chapman <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX5H2vnepBM>

Приквел этой истории – часть под номером 11.


End file.
